


找到你

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 一个“动心了就去找他，不然会后悔一辈子”的故事。





	找到你

1  
  
巴基都不知道自己是从什么时候开始注意到那个人的，只是天天都遇见，时间长了，就忘不掉那张脸了。  
俊美，坚毅，正直，这是率先浮上巴基脑海的三个形容词，他回想那张脸，愈发觉得像某个漫画里的超级英雄，却想不起来是谁。  
他翻个身，听见一辆汽车驶过的声音。夜晚渐深。  
  
  
2  
  
早上七点，巴基骑着自行车，路过一棵又一棵高大的梧桐树，准时到达上班途中的第一个十字路口。这时他被一点鲜嫩的绿色吸引住了，他看到路边的一棵梧桐树长出了点点嫩芽，小小的芽尖在尚还料峭的春风中颤抖着。  
这时那个人从对面走过来，脊背挺得很直，步伐很稳。他穿着简单的牛仔裤和白T-恤衫，外面穿了件深蓝色的外套，身后背着画板。他路过那些嫩芽，停下了脚步，抬头看着。  
巴基隔着老远都能看到他的睫毛。  
对面的红灯一跳，变成了绿色，巴基立刻骑着车子离开了。  
  
梧桐树的叶子很快都长了出来，夏天的时候，这条路上林荫遍地。梧桐树叶长得和胖胖的手掌似的，风一吹，就满树摇曳着同他打招呼。  
巴基在树荫下仰头看，看到那些原本浓重的绿色被阳光照射得明亮而近乎透明，连叶子的脉络都在阳光下无所遁形。点点细碎的阳光透过枝叶间的缝隙落下来，落到他的脸上。  
接着巴基的眼睛就被晃了一下，是那个人金色的头发，璀璨得好像在发光。  
他们两个人的眼神撞在一起，巴基揉揉眼睛，专心地等着红灯变绿。  
  
第一场秋雨来临的时候，巴基放弃了自行车，而是小心地跨过站台上小小的水坑，大男孩似的跳上了一辆公交车。  
巴基坐在一个角落的位子里，把伞收好，看到梧桐树的叶子已经开始变得薄脆发黄，堪堪衔接着树枝在风雨中飘摇。  
一颗又一颗的雨滴敲在玻璃窗上，吧嗒吧嗒的，雨水蜿蜒出一道道水痕。  
公交车沿着固定路线拐弯，巴基看见了那个人。他站在一家尚未开张的店铺的屋檐下躲雨，他微仰着头，出神似的看着屋檐坠落的水滴，一脸从容，好像根本不着急。巴基注意到他的外套、裤脚和鞋都湿了，手里的画板还好好的。  
公交车渐渐开远了，那人的身影变成毫不起眼的一个点。  
  
梧桐树的叶子在冬天的时候差不多落光了，只有极个别的几片，悬在树梢负隅顽抗。  
冬风没什么阻碍地从枝桠中穿过，像刀子一样在巴基的耳朵上一下下地割。巴基趁着红灯，赶紧摘了手套，用还算温暖的双手捂住耳朵。  
风声唳唳，巴基恨恨地想，怎么就忘了戴帽子了。  
一片叶子支持不住地脱离树梢，迅速被风卷走，那个人从拐角处出现，穿着厚厚的风衣，围着白色的围巾，还戴了一顶毛线帽，单肩背着他的画板。  
巴基艳羡地望着他的帽子。他在心底默默叹口气，戴好手套，红灯马上就要变绿了。  
  
  
3  
  
下一个春天来临的时候，那个人和巴基说了第一句话。  
巴基当时接到了朗姆洛的电话，刚刚得知自己明天就要远赴伦敦出差，三个月。  
你个婊子养的，朗姆洛！巴基挂了电话后越想越气不过，在树下怒骂。  
正在他身边走过的天天相遇先生因此停下了脚步，他转过头，有几分好奇地看着巴基。  
巴基余怒未消，迎着他的视线看回去，用用凶恶的眼神扫射他。  
那个人扶一下画板，蓝眼睛里一派清明，他温和而坦率地问巴基，你是不是来自布鲁克林？  
啊？巴基愣了下，他本来以为他是来多管闲事的，但很快，巴基就给他肯定的回答，他点点头，是。  
那人脸上绽开一个笑容，明亮又甜蜜的，他右手的食指并中指搭在额边挥一下，猜猜谁也是。  
巴基一下子就被他逗笑了，他朝那个人伸出手，巴基。  
那个人的右手温暖干燥，像刚晒过的棉被，史蒂夫。  
短暂的交谈后，他们朝着各自的方向前进。巴基蹬着车子，听到身后的史蒂夫遥声悠悠说道，注意措辞，巴基，再会。  
  
  
4  
  
巴基从伦敦回来后第一件事就是回到公寓，倒头就睡。窗帘被拉得严严实实，一丝光都透不进来。屋子里一片静谧，只有墙上的钟表“滴滴答答”地走着。  
巴基终于因为饥饿醒来的时候，已是傍晚。他拉开窗帘，远处天际深沉而润泽的蓝填满了整面窗户，似曾相识的颜色。  
  
太阳尚在东方，巴基背靠着一株高大的梧桐树，绿叶已日渐浓密，若有若无的清风吹过，抚动他的发梢。  
太阳缓缓上移，树荫显得格外珍贵，他干脆坐在了路边，一手摆弄着手机，一手有一搭没一搭地扇着风。  
偶尔有人路过，都不由得多看他两眼，巴基也一一看了回去。  
太阳终于落山的时候，巴基格外疲倦。  
  
  
5  
  
第二天巴基开始收拾公寓里的东西，大大小小的箱子堆成了一座山。第三天娜塔莎直接把他从床上拉起来，带着他去参加了一个射击比赛。最后一枪娜塔莎打出十环，锁定了胜局。巴基冲过去把她抱起来，这才是我的好女孩，十环，真漂亮！  
娜塔莎揉揉他的头发，当然。  
看来你的老师把你教得不错，巴基笑着说。娜塔莎的射击是他亲手带出来的。  
娜塔莎摇头，是我自己天赋异禀。  
他们两个开了个小小的庆功宴。晚上的酒吧热闹非凡，娜塔莎费力地穿过层层叠叠的人群，来到了坐在吧台边的巴基身边。  
她的手臂搭上他的肩，你现在想什么呢？她直勾勾地盯着他。  
美国队长，巴基说。  
什么？  
美国队长。巴基耐心地给她重复了一遍。  
美国队长怎么了？  
他长得像我认识的一个人。  
谁？  
史蒂夫。  
那是谁？  
一个我以前天天在十字路口碰见的人。  
啊，天天遇见的甜心先生，娜塔莎恍然，看来他真的是个甜心模样啊。后来呢，你们两个睡了没？  
巴基又好气又好笑，没有，我们只是知道了彼此的名字，巴基停顿一下，又说下去，而且以后很可能再也不会遇见了。  
为什么这么说？  
因为我要搬家了……本来也不是什么要紧的人。  
……不，巴基，娜塔莎的指尖搓着他的头发，她的声音暗哑却清晰，你想要更多。  
  
巴基坐在新家的木质地板上，望着那些繁如天上星辰的灯火，所有的箱子都堆在客厅，没有打开，他不想动。  
巴基打开手机，挑出一首《斯卡布罗集市》播放，轻缓又带着几分哀伤的音乐在空荡荡的卧室里回旋，撞到墙壁上又弹回他的耳朵里。  
不过是个陌生人，他想。  
但直到凌晨三点，他依然辗转反侧，他不断地想娜塔莎对他说的那句“你想要更多”，等到天边一缕阳光泻出来，他终于下定了决心。  
  
  
6  
  
朗姆洛听他说要找到史蒂夫时，把啤酒喷了一地。  
你没事吧？朗姆洛一脸忧虑，要拿手来贴巴基额头。  
滚，巴基把他的手挡开，我说真的。  
哇……朗姆洛把啤酒放在桌面上，你不是开玩笑？  
巴基认认真真地看着他，你看我像开玩笑的吗？  
但是——朗姆洛反向跨坐在巴基对面的椅子上，不解地说，他对你来说也不过是个知道名字的陌生人啊。  
……我也不知道，巴基又像沉思又像出神，但我觉得我如果不去找他，可能会后悔一辈子。  
有那么严重吗？朗姆洛问。  
巴基想了很长时间，但最终他也没有回答朗姆洛，只是无可奈何地耸了耸肩膀。  
好吧，朗姆洛也开始思考寻找史蒂夫的问题，但处处都是问题，可是你要怎么找他？我是说，你在那个十字路口等了一天也没看见他，说不定他也搬走了，或者因为其他什么不再走那条路，你要到哪里找他？更何况你也没有他的联系方式，甚至连他的全名都没有……哦，上帝啊，你简直在演那种蠢到家的爱情电影。  
巴基越听头越大，他冲朗姆洛翻个白眼，闭嘴。  
  
  
7  
  
梧桐树肥厚的叶子上有一层细细的绒毛，阳光洒在上面，显出几分细腻与柔和。  
巴基在树荫下沿着马路行走，拐角处有一家咖啡厅，是史蒂夫的必经之路，他想去哪里碰碰运气。  
咖啡厅的老板是个英国人，巴基要了一杯卡布奇诺后问老板，史蒂夫有没有来过这里？  
老板低头记下他点的咖啡，你说那个史蒂夫？  
就是……巴基一时语塞，长得很高，金发，蓝眼睛，胸还很大的那个史蒂夫。  
老板仔细地想了想，摇摇头，没有印象。  
啊，这样啊……巴基有点失望。  
他的咖啡不久就好了，上面画着一个很可爱的狮子头像，巴基忍不住笑了，这让他想起《猫和老鼠》片头的那头晃着脑袋嘶叫的狮子。  
咖啡馆里只有寥寥几个人，除了巴基外就只有隔壁桌的三个男人，他们也是英国口音。  
巴基有些无聊，耳朵就自动开始聆听那三个人的交谈。  
迈克罗夫特，这是家事。独自坐在卡座一排的卷发男人说，家事两个字咬得尤其重。  
我知道，对面两个人中的一个气定神闲地回答，所以格雷格在这里。  
然后是很长时间的沉默。  
巴基暗自讶然，带着白看了一出好戏的满足，付完钱离开了。  
道路两旁的梧桐树在阳光下静默地立着，巴基等到了公交车。  
公交车平稳地行驶，巴基坐在靠窗的位置，漫无目的地向窗外张望，史蒂夫的背影映入他的眼睛里时，他整个人都僵住了，他的心跳不由自主地加快，呼吸变得急促，他在紧张，仅仅是因为一个远远的背影。  
公交车在路口左转，向下一站驶去，巴基开始与那个背影背道而驰，但他紧紧盯着那个背影，好像史蒂夫会凭空消失一样。  
巴基在车停后立刻就下了车，他像个孩子一样肆意地向前跑，焦急，紧张，又兴奋。可是他气喘吁吁地跑回路口时，一个人影都没有，只有两排梧桐树在阳光下影影绰绰的，风吹过树叶，哗哗的声音一下一下，浪潮似的。  
他看一眼手表，九点十七。  
第二天的九点十七，巴基站在梧桐树下，望着空无一人的街道。  
  
那你接下来打算怎么办？朗姆洛听完后问他。  
我不知道，巴基有些疲惫地回答，他一口喝完杯子里的酒。  
你为什么不试试在网上找他？  
巴基倒酒的动作顿住，他把酒杯放回原处，定睛望着朗姆洛，眼神亮闪闪的，嘴角慢慢扬起，多说点，我亲爱的朋友。  
  
巴基开始满怀信心地在社交网络上寻找史蒂夫，他说明了一切，还周到地上传了自己的照片。很快他就开始收到消息，并且越来越多，但是这些消息越来越打消他的信心。  
  
你的网络寻找史蒂夫计划怎么样了？朗姆洛路过时随口一问。  
巴基脸色阴沉，他不动声色地伸出腿，朗姆洛被拌了一下，险些摔倒。  
你干嘛？朗姆洛对他这一幼稚的举动莫名其妙。  
巴基冷眼看着他。  
啊，不顺利是吧……  
巴基拿起手机，调出那个网站的消息页面，然后气哼哼地把手机扔给朗姆洛。  
朗姆洛费解地扫他两眼，开始一条一条地把消息读出来。  
嗨，我叫史蒂夫，认识一下好吗？帅哥，周五晚上有时间吗？嘿，帅哥，我觉得我就是你要找的那个人。现在的约炮都这么新颖了吗？方便见面吗？亲爱的，在吗……朗姆洛读不下去了，他笑得肚子疼。  
巴基把手机抢回来，都是你出的好主意！  
关我什么事，是你爸妈把你生得这么好看的。朗姆洛干脆坐在桌子上。  
巴基翻着那些消息，非常惆怅，我觉得我可能找不到他了。  
朗姆洛无言地拍拍他，以示安慰。  
  
  
8  
  
巴基注销了帐号，他开始在那个路口周围的每一家店铺里打听有没有人见过史蒂夫。  
酒吧的酒保听完描述，摇摇头，没见过。  
超市的收银员耸肩，你说得太宽泛了，你有他的照片没？巴基无奈地走出来，痛恨自己没有学过画画。  
花店的老板娘是法国人，英语不太好，举着香烟听巴基说了半天也只是轻轻摇头，在巴基离开的时候她把自己的电话写在纸巾上给了他。给我打电话，她这句说得很地道。  
巴基出了店门，和那张纸巾两两望着，最后他喃喃自语，你知不知道你错过了什么样的一个宝贝，史蒂夫。  
等到所有可能见过史蒂夫的人都给了巴基否定的答案后，他的绝望终于膨胀起来。  
  
  
9  
  
我真的找不到他了！巴基喝多了酒，在聚会上大声嚷着。  
娜塔莎把他拉到没人的角落里，柔声说，怎么回事。  
巴基晃着酒杯，红色的液体在小小的一凹中波澜起伏，我在那个路口等了他很多天，都没有看到过他，我问了沿街每一个可能见过他的人，他们都说没有，我试过在网上寻找他，可是连个影子都找不到……巴基的声音渐渐低下去，直至无声。  
不远处嘈杂的音乐重重撞击着耳膜，却遥远得像另一个世界。  
娜塔莎推推他，你不会是要哭了吧？  
  
巴基决定最后再去一次那个路口，也许是他打心里还没有放弃，也许是他想做个告别。  
他路过一棵又一棵的梧桐树，默默地数着。道路两旁的梧桐树上传出阵阵蝉鸣，灼热的阳光落在水泥地上，蒸腾出热浪。  
终于，巴基在路尽头的那棵梧桐树下停驻，他的双手插在牛仔裤的兜里，眼睫垂下去，望着地上碎金一样的阳光，疲倦而难过地想，大概就这样了。  
  
  
10  
  
在决定放弃的五分钟后，巴基在路口的电线杆子上发现了一张崭新的寻人启事。  
明媚的阳光落在白纸上，他的画像在阳光下显得格外柔和，巴基不敢置信地走过去，撕下那张寻人启事。  
他的心跳又开始不受控制地加快，他的脸颊也被太阳晒得发红，额头上渗出汗来。  
亲爱的巴基，希望你能看见，我不知道为什么你不再出现了，但我真的想再见你一面，不，也许不只一面。我知道这样很傻，但我真的不想让自己为此后悔一辈子。如果你看到了，请给我打电话好吗？  
后面是他的电话号码。  
最下面还有一行附注：如果谁认识画上这个人，请联系我，非常感谢。  
巴基的心脏在他的胸腔里无比剧烈地折腾着，他的嘴角也最大程度地向耳际牵扯。  
巴基掏出手机，开始拨打那个电话，他的手指有些抖，有两次按错了数字。  
嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——你好？是史蒂夫的声音。巴基仅有的不安被这句简单的问好彻底驱散了。  
巴基低叹，上帝啊……  
巴基？  
嗨，史蒂夫，我看到你的寻人启事了，巴基说，其实我也一直在找你……说完他吃吃地笑。  
巴基，史蒂夫的声音像风一样清朗，驱散了所有令人心生烦躁的暑热，你转身。  
巴基愣了一下，转过头去，看到史蒂夫在马路对面，拿着电话对他笑。  
风穿过梧桐树的枝叶，梧桐树欢愉地摆动着叶子。阳光洒在史蒂夫金色的头发上，映得好像他原本就会发光。  
巴基偏着头，笑得不可自抑。  
他听见史蒂夫说，终于找到你了。红灯过去了，史蒂夫正一步步地走过来，巴基能够感受到他的快乐与笃定，光影在他的笑容上交替。  
巴基凝视着他，挂了电话，等到史蒂夫终于走到他的面前，巴基轻轻说，我也找到你了。  
  
  
全文完


End file.
